Winter Flowers: A Strawberry Panic! Fanfic
by RukoRukoBurningNight
Summary: This was my first fanfic regarding the Strawberry Panic! series,& was written a few years ago. I'm planning on "resurrecting" it so to speak, simply because a few people close to me discovered it & are urging for me to continue. Yes, there smut, no there isn't to be a lot, yes there are a couple o.c's, & yes, I'll be attempting to update regularly. Enjoy


Chapter One: Winter Flowers

"I wonder what's taking her so long..." Shizuma asked herself, gently twirling her long silver hair around her fingers, "She always gets to the secret garden before me..." She looks around; hearing nothing but the sound of the library's heater starting. Sighing, she stands up, only to hear a soft mousy voice behind her.

"Hello Onee-sama...I-I'm glad you came...'' Whispered Nagisa Aoi, a young auburn haired girl from St. Miator. The older girl hugs her tightly, but noticed something off...something...cold about the normally cheery 4th year.

"What's wrong Aoi-san? I feel as if you're trying to hide something from me..." Shizuma asks, worried about the fragile flower in her arms.

The Aoi girls face grows pale and she pulls away, "Nothing Etoile-sama. N-nothings wrong at all. I'm just...cold today..?" She promptly sits on a table, propping her head up with her hands and fakes a smile; her large childish eyes clearly holding back tears. There's a silence between them, the air growing tense, too tense for the silver wolf to bear any longer.

"Aoi! Do not play games with me, you don't feel the same for me anymore, do you?" Her cold, shark-like eyes terrified Nagisa and she knew it. She knew she would break.

Nagisa froze, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I...never could hide anything from you now could I Shizuma...?"

The wolf continued to stare down the girl, "Nagisa...that didn't answer my question..." She felt herself growing impatient with the young Miator girl, but deep inside, she hoped she wouldn't dignify her question with a response.

"Shizuma I...I-I..." Nagisa whispered, "I don't...I'm...I'm sorry..." She looked at the ground, terrified of her elders reaction.

Shizuma's heart stopped, "It...looks like history is finally repeating itself..." she thought, quickly turning away from Nagisa as her eyes filled with tears. "I refuse to have anyone I love see me cry...not again..." She turns her head slightly, looking at her now ex lover through the corner of her eye, "i see...Well Aoi-san...I hope you have an easier time forgetting me...than I will of you...f-farewell..." she said, choking on her own words.

"Shizuma-sama I..." Nagisa began, but before she could finish, her Onee-sama calmly walked away and out of the library, into the darkness. She didn't know she was crying. "I...didn't know it'd hurt you so much..." She finished weakly, lowering her head as she trembled violently, "I'm sorry..."

Just then, she heard a different voice behind her, "Are you alright, Aoi-chan? I've never seen you crying before..." The stranger placed a firm, comforting hand on Nagisa's shoulder, causing her turn quickly.

A white, gold trimmed blouse with a large gold bow met her gaze, "St. Spica?" She thought, moving her eyes up the figure. Slowly, a pale thin face came into view, with mysterious dark green eyes. Long, wispy pitch black hair billowed all around her,with a gentle wave covering her left eye.

Nagisa blushes, "W-who are you?" she asked nervously, gazing into the other girls eyes. Thinking to herself, "Shes...very beautiful..."

The girl smiles, "Finally someone who doesn't know who I am; such a relief!" she laughs. "My name is Amaryuu, but you've probably heard me referred to as the "forbidden rose of Spica". It's a pleasure to meet one of the legends." She says sweetly, gently brushing away Nagisa's bangs.

"I-I'm not a legend..." She stammers, tears beginning to dry, "I'm not really anything..."

The older girl touches her cheek, "Are you sure about that? You're pretty well known around Astrea Hill...especially because of Shizuma." Amaryuu flinches, realizing the mistake she had made, "I'm sorry Aoi-chan, I forgot..."

To her surprise, Nagisa smiled. "It's okay, it...was for the best."

Amaryuu smiles, "She's definitely a very positive girl," she thinks, "completely the opposite of my little Spica starlets. What a welcome change..." she looks at the clock, "Hey Nagisa? It's after curfew, would you care to have me escort you back to your dorm?"

Nagisa blushes, "Uhm, s-sure... " She manages to say, continuing to stare at the goddess-like figure in front of her, "Y-you don"t have to though..."

The rose smiles cheerfully and grabs her hand, "I want to. I've never been to the Miator dorms before, only Spica's." Pulling the young girl next to her, she starts to walk out of the library, causing Nagisa to blush heavily.

"Ah! W-what are you doing Amaryuu?!" She whispers harshly as the St. Spica goddess contently put an arm around her as they walked. The goddess laughs, a sound that gave Nagisa chills.

"Haha, it's winter remember?" She laughs, snowflakes gently falling and getting caught in the black velvet that was her hair, "I don't want you catching a cold, so I'm sharing my warmth..." She says, stopping and tightly holding her prize against her, "..would you prefer to freeze..?"

Nagisa could feel her heart beating out of her chest, "Ack! H-how do I respond to that?!" She screams inside her head, "U-uhm... I-I suppose n-not..." She whispered softly, unable to pull herself out of the older girls grasp.

Amaryuu smiles, and without saying a thing continues her walk with the Miator girl to her dorm, a brief silence between them interrupted by the church bells. "Midnight already?" she says under her breath, "looks like I'll be getting another lecture from Tomori when I get back..."

Nagisa breathes out a sigh, "I give up..." she thinks to herself, "I shouldn't be trying...I am worthless..." Tears start to silently drip down her cheeks and she tries to pull her entwined hands from Amaryuu to hide her face.

Puzzled, Amaryuu tilts her head; her green eyes seeming to stare through the crying girl, "Nagisa-chan...are you alright? Why are you crying again?"

"It's n-nothing..." She says softly between sobs, "I've just realized how weak I really am...how worthless I...I-I..." She cries harder, shaking once again as shes overcome with a sea of tears.

"Nagisa-chan..." Amaryuu's harsh eyes soften, and she gently hugs her; snow continuing to fall around them, "You're not worthless... you never will be worthless... as long as you bring a smile to some lucky persons face you'll never be anything less than a little angel..." She smiles, and without thinking softly kisses the top of the crying girls head, "Please don't speak of yourself like that ever again..."

"..." Nagisa was too choked by the crying that she couldn't respond to the Spica roses kind words. All she could manage to do was cling tightly to her, sobbing into the golden bow of her elder girls uniform. "S-she's the angel..." she thought, "even Shizuma wasn't this kind to me..." Slowly her tears stop flowing, yet Nagisa continued to keep her face buried in Amaryuu's chest.

Smiling faintly, Amaryuu lightly rubs her back, an attempt to comfort the crying angel. "Now are you sure you want to go back to your dorm Nagisa-chan? I don't believe Tamayo-san will be good company after all that has happened this evening..."

She looks up, her eyes red and puffy, "N-not really...but we're not even supposed to be out this hour of night..."

Amaryuu cuts her off, "Well I just thought that since we're already out,and that since Spica and Miator don't associate with each other on a daily basis,we could go somewhere and get to know each other. If you wanted to I mean..."

Nagisa frowns, "That's not really a good reason to stay out..."

The rose lets go of her, 'Oh...I guess it's not...I'll go so you can get some sleep..." she slowly turns around, a payne of sadness in her face.

Overwhelmed by an unknown feeling, Nagisa quickly hugs her from behind, burying her face. "No! Don't...d-don't leave me..." she whispers into her back, causing Amaryuu to shiver slightly.

"Shes...v-very needy..." Amaryuu thought, blushing intensly as the younger girl nuzzled her spine, "A-as you wish N-Nagisa..." She mumbles, embarrassed of Nagisa's actions.

Smiling, she closes her eyes, nuzzling Amaryuu more. "Yay! Thank you...Amaryuu...I...really don't want to be alone right now..." Nagisa lets go of her, blushing faintly as she brushes off the snow clinging to her face.

Amaryuu continues to blush heavily, "I-it's fine, I understand completely." she laughs nervously, "Now, about where we were going to go... how about my dorm? Since I'm new to Astrea Hill I don't have a room mate yet..."

Nagisa stares at her, the paleness of the elder girl and her uniform causing her to glow faintly in the dark, "like an angel..." Nagisa thought, beginning to watch the flakes of snow made obvious against her coal waves. "Eh?!" Her eyes widen in fright, "Uhm s-sure...a-alright...heh..."

Smiling, the rose of St. Spica takes her hand, "Alright...I'll lead the way..."

-Chapter Two: The Greenhouse

Drip...drip...drip...

The sound of tear drops echoed throughout the Etoile greenhouse, almost capable of being mistaken for rain drops. Inside, a Miator beauty huddled amongst the lilies, her long silver hair covering most of her shaking body. "I...promised myself I'd never cry over another girl again... n-not after Kaori..." She sobbed, not noticing the approach of a student counsel member.

"Shizuma! I should have known that this is where you'd have run off to!"

She looks up to see the stern face of Miyuki Rojuko, her roommate and best friend. "Please Miyuki-san...I...really wish to be alone right now..." lowering her head again, Shizuma tries to hide her tear-stained face from the Miator president.

Hurting slightly, Miyuki sits beside Shizuma and hugs her, "Shizu-chan...I know I'm not the most understanding person...but I'm not going to leave my best friend here alone...flowers may be beautiful, but they do not give the type of comfort that you need right now..."

Shizuma hugs her back weakly, "I have finally been hurt...Miyuki...I finally know the pain I've put others through time and time again...I think I may just give up Miyuki-san," She buries her face into Miyuki's chest, making her blush, "I have no reason to be on this earth anyway, I... just hurt those around me...I... finally get it... I finally see how insignificant I really am..."

Miyuki, appalled by the depression her close friend was exerting, grabs Shizuma's face and looks into her eyes, her own glowing with anger. "You FOOL! Do you really think that is a smart decision?! Destroying yourself would just make everything worse! You wouldn't solve a thing! You may not realize this, but you effect a lot of people on a daily basis for the better! And without you...w-without you...I wouldn't have anyone..." she starts to tear up, her normally cold eyes filling with vulnerability, like a small helpless child.

"M-Miyuki..." The silver wolf whispers, looking into the class presidents eyes as the wall she built around herself collapses. "I...didn't know I meant anything to you...I...I'm sorry...please don't cry..."

"I-I'm not c-crying!" She says quickly, letting go of Shizuma to rub her eyes, "And you didn't know?! I-I devoted myself to you Shizuma! I fought to make you notice me before we first met! I wept everynight when we were younger because I loved you! But no...you "loved" those other girls... and I had to just deal with it...I had to teach myself not to care. How...h-how could you not know...that you're everything to me? How could you be so self centered as to want to give up!"

The wolf stares at her now shaking friend, seeing the shattered interior of her shell for the first time since they were children, "I... didn't know..." is all she could say, crushed by the amount of pain in her classmates eyes. "I... didn't know I meant anything to anyone..." Shizuma whispers, gently touching Miyuki's cheek.

Miyuki pulls away, a threatening look in her eyes, "H-how could you not?! You must've been so blinded by your popularity, by the "precious young flowers" this school offered that you couldn't notice the obvious!" Miyuki was sobbing as the wolf began backing away slightly, as if her words were toxic.

"I didn't mean to sound so cruel, it was the last bit of protection I had from ever having my heart broken by the former Etoile" she thought, seeing the slight glimmer in Shizuma's eyes dim.

"I see..." The former Etoile whispers, "I'm... sorry I never paid you any attention Miyuki-chan..."

She stops, staring at the silver wolf through glassy eyes, "Shizuma...you...y-you haven't called me Miyuki-chan since we were both first years..." She was blushing slightly, the sudden word of affection catching her off guard. "There's ...no point in re-starting old habits..."

Without saying anything, the silver wolf leans closer and hugs the blushing girl tight, gently brushing her lips over the pale skin of her cheek, "I'm sorry... my Miyuki-chan..." She finally whispers into her ear, "for not noticing..."

Her head was spinning, "S-Shizu-chan...I..." She whispers softly, blushing a deep scarlet with a single light touch from the other girl, "I-I..." Miyuki felt her heart racing, "this...please let this not be another cruel dream of mine...let me actually be touching her..."

The wolf smiles, "I already know my Miyuki..." She places her hand lightly on the girls chest, and whispers while leaning close to kiss her prize on the cheek, "I want you too...you have no idea how happy you have made me my shadow empress...but you have no need to worry..." The silver wolf lowers her head and nips the side of Miyuki's neck, "I'll be gentle with you..."

Miyuki snaps out of her trance, "N-NO!" she yells, shoving Shizuma off of her. "I...I refuse to do this..." she says calmly, shaking a bit as she stands up, "You...don't truly want me. You just want to go back to your old ways, your ways of being the school... harlet. Well, I won't be a part of your...past. I refuse to be like that wretched Kaname of St. Spica." She turns away from the kneeling wolf, and as she runs out of the greenhouse, whispers, "Goodnight...Etoile-sama."

She felt as is she were just stabbed in the heart. The pain of another rejection making her curl into a ball on the greenhouse's tile floor. "I've never been ...turned down before ...I've ...always been the stronger one... what ...w-what's happening to me?" She whispers, closing her eyes as she hears the soft patter of snowfall on the glass celing, "I'm cold of heart anyway... I'll just stay here for the night... I doubt Rojuko-san would want me to return to our dorm..."

Miyuki ran as fast as she could through the snow, tears streaming down her face. "Why was I stupid? I should've known how she'd have reacted when I told her! She does this with every girl who sees her cry, and she just ropes them in and makes them her little toy! Just... j-just like Aoi-san." She stumbles over something buried in the snow, falling to the ground with a soft thud.

"Urg. Damn it," Miyuki mumbles, shivering slightly. "What the hell is under this snow?" She starts to dig, uncovering a familiar black and white fabric. "What? A St. Miator uniform? Who was so careless as to leave their laundry outside before a storm?"

Shivering harder she brushes more of the snow away, mumbling to herself, "I swear these uniforms cost us so much, if I find the girl who this belongs to i-" she freezes, uncovering a girls hand from the snow. "Ah! Oh no!" She yells out, terrified as she digs faster.

Soon an extremly pale face with long pink hair is uncovered by the panicing girl. "Please! Please be alive!" she shouts in her mind, lifting the girl up. She lowers her head to the girls chest, trying to hear if she were alive.

Ba-dum...ba-dum... a faint heart beat could be heard from within the nearly frozen girl. "T-thank God..." whispers Miyuki, who promptly picks up her up and, holding her tightly, starts to to run back to the warmth of the Strawberry Dorms.

"Please...stay with me..."

-Chapter Three: Amaryuu

"So? What do you think?" The rose of St. Spica asked while closing the door to her room, "I finally had enough time to decorate it the way I wanted.."

Nagisa looks around the room. Amaryuu's half was painted pure black, with posters of metal and industrial bands hung up on the walls. An electric guitar sat in the corner by her bed, piles upon piles of sheet music beside it.

"I-it's so unlike the other girl's rooms..." she laughs nervously, soon spotting a framed photo of two girls on the nightstand. "Who are they?"

Amaryuu smiles, gently picking up the picture frame. "It's me and my sister Hikaruu. Our father had this picture taken just before we both came here..." She stares at the photo, a dreamy look arising in her eyes.

"Y-you have a sister that goes here?" Nagisa asks, bewildered by the bit of information, "Then why don't the two of you share a room?"

The rose looks back at her, "We would just argue all the time, she has too saccharine a personality for me. Plus, she got accepted into your school Nagisa-chan. Surely you'd notice a girl who looks almost exactly like me, just with pink hair instead of black..." She giggles slightly, noticing a faint blush drifting across the younger girls cheeks.

"Oh... I don't remember seeing anyone like that..." She lowers her head, disappointed in herself.

Amaryuu sets down the photo and sits on the edge of her bed, "Hey, don't get sad again. Hikaruu usually keeps to herself anyway, she probably just locked herself in her dorm with a couple dozen books, haha." She smiles softly, playing with her hair as she looks up at the blushing Nagisa. "Now, what is there to learn of one of the most sought after beauties of Miator...?"

Nagisa jerks her head up, "Eh?! I'm not "sought after"!"

The rose laughs, "You most certainly are, every girl here in Astrea hill knows of you. In fact... I can think of several whom you have charmed to the point of infatuation, Nagisa-chan." she pulls the younger girl's hand, forcing her to sit next to her on the bed.

"P-prove it!" she says tauntingly, "I won't believe you until I get names!"

Amaryuu lays back, putting her arms behind her head, "Alrighty then. hmm...where to begin..." Nagisa starts to smile, thinking that she has nothing to say. Smirking, Amaryuu begins, "Chiyu, Shizuma, Tamao...pft she will always want you, you managed to catch Amane's eye, Kaname sees you as a "toy" she "wants to get her hands on" and...hm..I suppose that's it..."

"..." Nagisa lowers her head, blushing intensly. "I'll...pretend I didn't hear any of that...uhm... I should ask you a question..."

"Ask away..."

She clears her throat and looks back up, "Who is it that you hang out with, Amaryuu-sama? I never see you with the other new students..."

Sighing, Amaryuu closed her eyes, "Just a couple of people really; Kaname, Momomi, Yaya, and of course my sister Hikaruu."

She doesn't notice the terror on Nagisa's face, "W-wait, what?! T-those three are notorious for..." she shivers slightly, "All three of them...are very straight forward to girls about what they want from them..."

Opening one eye, the rose looks cooly at the terrified Nagisa, "You mean they're bad? I already know of their pasts. Kaname's rather a sweetheart once you get past that tough exterior, in my opinion Momomi is just strung along by Kaname like a pet, and Yaya? She's just extremely clingy, a mere child really. You shouldn't judge others Nagisa-chan..."

"Kaname...? A sweetheart?" Nagisa tries her best to hold back a laugh, "No offense, but I hardly believe there's any truth to that. That's just impossible."

"Sometimes the truth is too much take in..." Amaryuu says, a twinkle in her green eyes, "I'm also guessing you wouldn't believe me if I told you that she isn't as self-centered when it comes to love as everyone makes out. She's...rather giving in that field of life." she chuckles, lightly placing a finger to her lips.

"Just what are you saying, Amaryuu-san?" Nagisa asks, intruiged by the elders words.

Amaryuu practically purrs, "I've been around many a time, so I've been conducting little experiments. Kaname is definitely one of my better... subjects of study. I admitt to running several...tests...with her..."

"Tests? What kind of tests? Like finals?" The young girl starts to lean forward, oblivious to what the dark goddess truly meant.

Smiling, she sits up, "Hmmm... you could say that." The goddess purrs, "Say Nagisa..? Would you like to be one of my test subjects...I guarentee it won't be that hard..."

Nagisa beams with pride, "R-really? I'd love to! What do I have to do? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Her eyes were sparkling brightly, causing Amaryuu to laugh.

"You...don't have to do a thing..." she says smiling a bit as she gently puts her hands on Nagisa's shoulders, "...just what your heart tells you, my Miator starling..."

Blushing, she looks into the older girls eyes, "Wait what, Amaryuu? What is this test supposed to be on?"

Slowly and carefully, she pushes her on the the bed, pinning her. "You'll see soon enough, my beauty...what I'll be testing you on..." purring, Amaryuu lightly touches the girls cheek, "I'll make sure you enjoy it to the fullest..." with that she lowers her head, sharply nipping the side of Nagisa's neck

Like a mouse against a hungry tigeress, Nagisa struggles beneath the rose, too weak to push her away, "Ngh. W-wait...I-I didn't know that you meant th-"

Amaryuu cuts her off with an abrupt and dominating kiss, "Shush..."

"..." Nagisa gazes up at the raven haired goddess poised above her, blushing intensly as her green eyes narrow. She shivers, not from the cold, but from the throaty chuckle the girl emitted.

Smirking, Amaryuu whispers: "Now...let me begin..."

-

"That's it, Kaname! I want nothing more to do with you!"

A sobbing voice echoed through the St. Spica dorms, soon, a short girl with long brown hair ran out into the snow in only her nightgown. Half dressed, Kaname Kenjo burst out of her dorm room, yelling as she chased after her.

"Momomi! Wait, please! I-I'm sorry!" She called to the girl, running blindly in the midst of a snowstorm. She couldn't lose her best friend again, especially over such a small incident. Running as fast as she can, Kaname grabs the girls shoulder, turning her around to look into her firey hazel eyes.

Momomi turns around, fury filling her tear-stained eyes, "Let me go! Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Kaname! What you've done is just unacceptable!" She struggles with all of her might to pull herself from Kaname's grasp, failing at every turn.

"I will do no such thing!" Kaname tightens her grip on the struggling girl, "You should know by now Momo that I dont apologize unless I have to. The fact I'm wasting an apology on the likes of YOU should hit a nerve now shouldn't it?" Her once caring eyes grow dark and brimming with hate; the one person who aknowledged her on a daily basis transitioning into another enemy.

"It's... not fair Kaname... I... wasn't enough for you, was I...?" She looks down, afraid to look directly into Kanames eyes. It was as if she would turn to stone with her icy glare, "I didn't know how easy it would be to replace me... I'm sorry for everything I've ever tried to be in your life..."

"How... could you say that to me?" Kaname whispers, letting go of the frightened girl to touch her cheek, surprised to feel it soaked with tears, "I wouldn't dare replace you, my Momo-chan...," she smiles softly, attempting to cheer her up. "You're more importent to me than anyone else..."

She stares at her, silently figuring out how to get away, "You and I both know that's a lie... how could you try to pull the wool over my eyes? I know you better than anyone else, Kaname...I know that you're not the type to stay affectionate to to one person for too long..." Momomi starts to sob, her large eyes practically exploding into a fountain of tears, "Why don't you just leave me alone...? I'm just a toy to you aren't I? ...it's not like we were an actual couple to begin with..."

Kaname looks down at the tiny shard of hope in her arms, "You... must've felt something to begin with... I know that I may have used you to my advantage but... but I always loved you my Momo-chan... I'm truly sorry... for all the harm I have caused you..." She backs away from the sobbing girl, it's not as if she'd be forgiven anytime soon anyway. The coldness of her actions wouldn't do anything less than close the door to a harsh reality: she truly loved the fragile flower that was Momomi.

Momomi, still crying, grabs Kanames hand as she tries to leave, "You...y-you thought of us as an actual couple...?" She keeps her head lowered, hiding the faint smirk creeping across her face, "just...tell me why you cheated on me with those girls then... If we were a real couple you'd tell me the truth."

Startled, she looks down at the younger girl, "I just saw an opportunity and I took it... I was an idiot...many a time...I thought that I was nothing to you...since all we do... " she sighs, gently pulling Momomi towards her into an embrace, "I never said this to anybody before, I never believed in it...but...I...love you...Momomi..."

Smiling brightly despite the tears, she falls into the arms of Kaname, "..." There aren't any words to describe what she wanted to say, the cold of the outside in contrast to the warmth of the girls skin making her blush.

"Momo-chan...? what do you say...?"

She looks up into the taller girls eyes, "About what, Kaname?"

She smiles softly, kissing the top of her head, "About being my one and only...?"

Blushing intensly with a grin on her face, Momomi buries her face into Kanames chest, "I'd say... that I love you, Kaname Kenjo of Spica."

Chapter Four: Nothingness

She couldn't believe how weak she was. The fact she had thrown herself at her bestfriend in an act of depression made her sick to her stomach.

"I can't show my face around Miyuki anymore... she forgave me last year after that kiss but what I've done now...I'll be lucky if she still wants to share a dorm with me..." Shizuma had locked herself inside of her room, crying nonstop for days.

"Nobody would miss me anyway...I'm...worthless..." she whispers into the darkness. Completely shut off from the world, she refused to come out of her room, not even to go to class. Her normal crisp Miator uniform now lay crumpled in a heap in front of the door as she sits in the corner, hugging her knees.

"Perhaps...the only thing that would have prevented this is if I would have never come to Astrea Hill...that I never had been able to meet Nagisa to begin with...to...h-have never met my Kaori..."

"Haha! You can't catch me, 'Zuzu!" Miyuki yelled, running across the field of dasies. Her petite frame was almost swallowed by the t-shirt she wore, the fabric coming to an end just below her knees. Shizuma's taste in clothes for the beginning of their 3rd grade summer practically mirrored her best friend.

Brushing her bangs out of her large olive eyes, she ran after her, giggling, "Bet I can, 'Yuki-chan!"

She picks up speed, and just when her friend thought she escaped, turns around with her arms open. Unable to stop herself in time, Shizuma falls into her arms.

"Gotcha!" she grins, quickly embracing her, "I caught the little wolfy!"

Frowning slightly, Shizuma looks up at her, "Stop calling me that 'Yuki-chan! I'm not a wolf!" she rests her head on Miyukis shoulder, yawning, "I'm just 'Zuzu, remember?"

Gently placing a hand on her friends cheek, Miyuki smiles softly, playing with strands of Shizumas hair, "I think it suits you. You do have beautiful silver hair... just like a silver wolf..."

She closes her eyes, "If I were a wolf...what would you be 'Yuki...?

Miyuki blushes lightly and rests her head against hers, "I'd be a wolfy, 'Zuzu..." Seeing the red tint grow brighter across Shizumas face, she turns her head a bit and kisses her forehead, "'cause I made a promise...to always be beside my bestest friend in the whole wide world..."

Before Shizuma could delve deeper into the flashback, she slams the back of her head against the wall.

"How could I have been so blind! That one day she told me she'd always be here with me...why was I so stupid to think she spoke the truth! If it weren't for my sheer stupidity...I'd have told her what i thought that day...I would've told her she was more than a best friend to me... Y-Yuki-chan..." she was sobbing again, too many emotions mixing up inside her.

"I have no reason to mope..." she whispers, "I shouldn't feel bad for myself...it was only Miyuki...and she told me those many years ago...she'd always be by my side..."

Standing up, she fixes her hair into its usual ponytail. Still sobbing a bit, she paces, "I'll be fine...I-I should really pay my adoring flowers of Miator a visit...I'm sure they've missed me..."

She stays in front of the window, watching the snow gather on the windowsill for the rest of the night.

"Perhaps it'd be best...if I remain shut off from the world for another night...I shouldn't be seen as anything less than an idol..."

"Hey 'Yuki-chan? Why did you kiss my forehead?" Shizuma asks, looking into her friends navy eyes.

She giggles, "'Cause you're my best friend and I love you, am I not supposed to?" Miyuki continues to play with strands of the silver wolf's hair.

"That's...so sweet 'Yuki-chan...but you already know that's impossible, right? We're bound to be apart at somepoint... I did get accepted into that Astrea place... we won't see each other after this summer..."

"That's where you're wrong wolfy. I finally talked my mommy into letting me go, we'll be together forever!" she smiles brightly, her big blue eyes sparkling like crystal water.

Shizuma looks up at the sky, the gentle wind twisting blossom petals above their heads, "You'll always be my best friend Miyuki...if you didn't get accepted...I wouldn't go..."

"What?! That schools really famous! I'm not more importent to you than that...am I?" Miyuki tilts her head, watching her friend.

She smiles and looks into Miyuki's eyes, "Of course you are...I promised I'd always be your bestfriend if you'd be mine, that I'd never let you go no matter the distance." The sun was beginning to set, casting the two of them in a pale, orange glow. "Such a beautiful moment..." she whispers, knowing Miyuki couldn't hear her.

She stares at her, amazed by the peaceful golden aura around them. "I...I love that 'Zuzu..."

"You love what, 'Yuki-chan?"

Closing her eyes, she leans forward and quickly kisses the glowing beauty, "You...my 'Zuzu..."

Shizuma, blushing, giggles and holds Miyukis hand, "Haha, I love you too 'Yuki..." Kissing her back, she smiles, not realizing the meaning behind her words, "i will...forever..."

Chapter Four: The Girl Of Ice

"Where...w-where am I...?"

Miyuki looks up from the book she was reading, "You're finally awake! Thank God! I found you in the snow, so i took you somewhere to keep you warm. I hope that's alright with you..."

She lifts up, surprised to find herself wrapped in pale purple blankets, "T-thank you..." she whispers, tightly clutching the blankets near her neck as she looks around, "O-Oh! M-my names Hikaruu Sai..."

"It was my pleasure, no need to thank me Hikaruu-chan. My name is Miyuki Rojuko. I hope you like the room, I talked the head sister into letting me get my old single dorm back..."

Hikaruu looks into her eyes and smiles, "I know who you are, you're student counsil president. I think you were in the room when my sister and I first got here. The room is very nice as well..." Her pink eyes were practically dancing despite her near-death experiance.

Miyuki tilts her head, "Sister...? Ah! I remember, Hikaruu and Amaryuu Sai! You're the only twins at our school, and the only sisters to get acccepted into two different houses."

"You do know who I am!" She grins, excited by the fact someone of such importance aknowldeging her. "I'm sure though that my sister is a bit more famous around here...she is a bit more "dramatic" than me.."

She chuckles, "more dramatic than being found under a pile of snow...?" reaching for a small necklace on the nightstand, "i found this necklace clutched in your hand as well...does it hold any importence to you?"

Hikaruu jerked her head up once Miyuki said "necklace"

"Ah! m-my necklace! please! g-give it back!" the young girl grabbed for the necklace rudely, causing Miyuki to glare at her.

"I will do no such thing until you're proper about it. just because you're hurt doesnt mean you get to act like a spoiled little brat."

She looked at her, tears in her eyes, "I-it's something i was going to give to my true love...once...i can..."

Miyukis gaze softened, "you haven't even been here a month...do you really believe you've found your "true love"?" handing her the necklace, she gently touches her hand,"i've been here for almost four years and i haven't found my love..."

Looking down, the younger girl played with her fingers, "n...not... Exactly...b-but I know she'd love it..."

"Hm..." Miyuki twirled the necklace gently around her fingers, inspecting every bit of it "it's... A rather pretty bit of jewelry... Whomever receives it is a lucky girl..." Setting it carefully back on the nightstand, she smiled softly.

Yawning, Hikaruu's eyes slowly closed, only to quickly snap open "I... Should get to class... Shouldn't I..."

Smile fading, Miyuki sat beside her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, pushing her back to a laying position "you will do no such thing, at least not until you're perfectly fine!"

Sighing softly, Hikaruu closed her eyes once more "fine..."

Chapter Five: Decisions

Nagisa's heart raced. What was she supposed to do? What COULD she do? The girl above her was too strong, her touches... Icy. Unsure of what to do, she closed her eyes as tight as she could, whining softly as Amaryuu bit her way down the curve of her neck.

"Hmm...? What's with you? Does it hurt that much?" Frowning slightly, Amaryuu had released her grip on the Miator girl& stared down at her "well?"

"I...I-It..." Nagisa's eyes were pricked with tears, she desperately wanted her to leave, to never touch her again. Yet at the same time... She wanted more. She was so much like Shizuma but she was... Better... She wasn't exactly sure how yet but she seemed it.

"Ugh.." Growing impatient, Amaryuu narrowed her eyes "c'mon princess I need an answer. Like, now"

"...please... C..." Nagisa turned her head, exposing more of the porcelain skin her neck comprised of "...continue..."

A small smirk growing upon her lips, the rose leaned closer, purring "desperate...aren't you..." Her sharp nails gently hooked the fabric of her shirt, tugging slightly. "Heheh... You're going to be a fun one..."

Nagisa kept her eyes closed tightly, her heart was practically beating out of her chest as the elder girls nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned her Miator blouse, exposing more of her pale skin. "W...what exactly are you going to do...?" She mumbled softly, too nervous to raise her voice properly

Ignoring her question, Amaryuu placed her hand over the center of her prizes chest&stared down at her. She couldn't help but think she had a rather nice body for such a young student, along with the sweetness & naivety of a...hm... a kitten sounds just about right. A pure, innocent little kitten... Stuck in the claws of a tiger. She chuckled slightly at the thought before the cruel St. Spica student yanked down Nagisa's pale white bra, almost ripping the little bit of lace on the cups, and began to fondle the girl's breasts.

Eyes flickering open quickly, Nagisa gasped at the roughness of her actions. She felt the sinking feeling of regret growing within her stomach, 'T...this isn't right...' She thought, 'm-maybe I should... shou-

Oh...'

Breathing in sharply, her mind practically went blank as Amaryuu became fixated upon her nipples. Delicately rolling them between the tips of her fingers, only to sharply twist or pull after a few seconds, she had found a pattern that sent Nagisa into near-rhythmic little cries. Letting go of one, after receiving a faint whine from the girl below her, Amaryuu slipped a hand quickly under the girls skirt, pressing against her with an amused grin. "My my..." She purred, watching as the younger girl squirmed slightly against her, "having fun now, aren't you...?"

chapter 6:  



End file.
